


Light a Flame

by joyeuxnoir



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, banginho, minchan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxnoir/pseuds/joyeuxnoir
Summary: Tentang Chris, seorang agen rahasia dan Lee Know, seorang pemegang saham di sebuah perusahaan besar.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Light a Flame

“CB, target lo ada di lantai 2 ya, di Ballroomnya, pake jas warna merah marun, dan topeng warna putih gading. Cari yang menurut lo terlihat expert waktu dansa.”

CB, nama samaran Chris dibawah naungan agensi rahasianya, kini sedang menghadapi misi kesekiannya.

CB, seorang agen rahasia paling terkenal di dunia bawah tanah, yang sudah memiliki bertahun-tahun pengalaman dalam mengerjakan tugas rahasia seperti ini. Dari negosiasi ringan sampai pertikaian yang membuahkan pertumpahan darah.

Chris, agen rahasia paling handal di dunianya.

“Merah marun? Banyak, bro, selain jago dansa, apalagi cluenya?” bisik Chris kepada earphone nirkabel yang tersambung pada temannya di basecamp, sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel bintang lima tempat misinya ditargetkan, sesekali membenarkan posisi topeng porselen hitam yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

Targetnya malam ini adalah seseorang yang terkenal dengan panggilan Lee Know, seorang pemegang saham terbesar di suatu perusahan yang menaungi usaha prostitusi anak-anak dibawah umur dan pemasok senjata illegal yang dijual bebas.

Tujuan misinya kali ini tidak muluk-muluk, hanya untuk membekuk target dan menyerahkannya ke pihak berwajib.

Simpel, bukan?

“Itu doang, dia suka banget menari, mungkin dia ada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa? Ah, salah gue sih ini, gak ngasih lo contact lens yang bisa kesambung kesini. Susah nuntun lo.”

Chris menyerah, dan berkata, “Gue cari sendiri aja.”

Kedua matanya yang terlatih untuk menangkap hal-hal detil berusaha untuk menyusuri Ballroom yang baru saja ia pijak, dengan lagu bergenre Jazz mengalun mengiringi langkah penghuni Ballroom tersebut, mengikuti irama.

“Rame banget,” bisik Chris, yang tentu terdengar oleh temannya, yang kemudian merespon dengan, “Iyalah, tamu undangannya banyak, orang kaya semua nih isinya.”

Acara ini diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan yang sebelumnya sudah dibahas.

Perusahaan dimana lelaki bernama Lee Know ini menaruh saham besar, sehingga membuatnya menjadi salah satu tamu penting di acara ini.

Tamu penting, mana ada tamu penting yang akan asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Pasti Lee Know ini sedang sibuk, atau menyibukkan diri dengan berbincang ringan bersama rekan maksiat lainnya.

Oh, ketemu.

Matanya menyipit, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya saat lapang pandangnya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang sedang memegang satu gelas sampanye, menggunakan setelan jas berwarna merah marun dan topeng porselen berwarna putih gading.

“Dapet.”

“Sip, proceed with caution, ya, CB. Gue dan yang lain disini, kalo butuh bantuan tinggal panggil. Kita ada akses buat CCTV, keamanan dan beberapa staff disana juga orang kita. Good luck, sobat. Mission starts.”

Chris membenarkan dasinya, dan berjalan menuju kerumunan, memantaskan diri dan membaur.

Malam ini, saat ini, di tempat ini, dirinya bukanlah Chris si agen rahasia. Dirinya adalah Christopher Bahng, salah satu petinggi perusahaan yang baru-baru ini menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan si empunya acara.

Hah, tentu saja itu hanyalah rekayasa belaka.

Sudah biasa baginya untuk menerima identitas buatan dari agensi demi lancarnya suatu misi.

Targetnya masih berbicara dengan beberapa orang lainnya, yang tentu saja Chris kenali. Dari anggota mafia, CEO perusahaan yang sama kejinya, maupun hanya teman pribadi dari penyelenggara acara.

Beragam.

Tatapannya ia fiksasi pada Lee Know, sambal sesekali pura-pura menyisip sampanye yang sebelumnya ditawarkan padanya oleh salah satu pramusaji cantik, yang berkeliling Ballroom menawarkan alkohol dengan gelas baru.

“Kalo gue udah berhasil bikin Lee Know nyamperin gue, tolong minta salah satu dari kita yang jadi pemain musik untuk bikin vibenya lebih jazzy ya,”

“Siap, mau lo ajak dansa?”

“Iya.

Jackpot, pandangan Chris dibalas oleh Lee Know, yang balik menatap kedua maniknya menantang. Sudut bibir Chris terangkat sebelah, misinya dimulai.  
Petikan cello yang dimainkan perlahan berubah tempo menjadi lebih cepat, diikuti beberapa tiupan saxophone yang mengubah aura musik di Ballroom saat itu mendorong orang-orang untuk pergi ketengah lantai dansa, dengan gerak lekuk tubuh mengikuti irama.

Bagai selaras dengan petikan cello yang menggema, langkah Lee Know kepada Chris terasa cepat, tidak disangka Chris sudah dihadapkan dengan semerbak wangi parfum yang dapat ia tebak merupakan salah satu merek parfum kelas atas milik Lee Know.

“Kenapa liatin saya?” tanya pria yang dibalut oleh kemeja putih, ditutup lagi dengan jas berwarna merah marun, rambut klimis dan parfum yang memabukkan.

Chris memainkan perannya, dan mengambil umpan dengan, membiarkan kedua matanya menyusuri Lee Know dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya yang mengilap, “Gak papa, heran aja, seorang Lee Know yang kita tau, paling suka yang namanya nari, menahan diri untuk tidak ikut turun ke lantai dansa, dan malah memilih untuk nyamperin saya, yang cuma iseng merhatiin kamu.”

Lee Know terkekeh, mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Chris, “Saya tau kamu bukan iseng.”

“Lalu apa?”

Kedua mata Lee Know mencari sepasang manik milik Chris, “Tertarik sama saya?”

“Percaya diri juga, ya.”

Mengendikkan kedua bahunya, Lee Know memundurkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada meja yang menyajikan kudapan-kudapan manis, “Siapa sih, yang gak tertarik sama saya.”

“Saya.”

“Masa?”

Keduanya beradu tatap, Chris goyah.

Siapa sangka targetnya kali ini benar-benar menyita perhatian? Dirinya tahu, seperti apa penampilan Lee Know tanpa topeng sialan itu. Tatapannya, membuat Chris bergetar, sangat karismatik.

Juga seduktif.

Chris, professional. Ingat, dirimu sedang berada dalam sebuah misi, dan seseorang dihadapanmu ini adalah targetmu. Posisikan dirimu ditempat yang benar.

Senyum Lee Know mengembang, saat Chris bergidik sewaktu dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chris, “Kamu seksi, mau dansa?” sembari menggerayangi punggung bagian bawah Chris.

Chris mengiyakan, dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke lantai dansa, mengikuti alunan musik dan kedua tangannya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh Lee Know diluar alam sadarnya.

Siapa sangka, targetnya memabukkan.

Tatapan itu, tatapan seduktif kepada Chris yang Lee Know sertakan mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan yang ia lakukan, membuat Chris mabuk.

Heran, apakah Lee Know menggunakan sesuatu yang membuat Chris mabuk seperti ini?

Profesional.

Chris berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan semerbak wangi parfum milik Lee Know dan bayangan seberapa indahnya tubuh Lee Know bergerak dibawah dirinya, pasrah digerayangi.

Menggeleng, Chris menggeleng. Berusaha membuangnya.

Profesional.

Chris berusaha berpikir rasional, apakah setiap gelas sampanye yang diberikan di acara ini di berikan suatu obat? Entah, apapun obat itu yang meningkatkan birahi seseorang. Lee Know tidak se seksi ini saat Chris pertama kali menempatkan tatap padanya.

Lee Know tidak se menggoda ini.

Chris berusaha berpikir rasional, tadi dirinya tidak tertelan apapun dari gelas sampanye tersebut kan? Atau ada bulir yang lepas kontrol menuju tenggorokannya?

Apakah Lee Know juga dibawah pengaruh minuman tersebut?

Chris berusaha berpikir rasional, tapi mana bisa pikirannya bergerak secara rasional saat Lee Know secara terang-terangan menempelkan bagian tubuhnya pada Chris, sambil sesekali bergoyang seduktif mengikuti irama, menggoda Chris.

“Think about nothing, but me.” Bisik Lee Know kepada Chris, membaui perpotongan leher dan pundak Chris yang tidak tertutup kerah kemeja.

Lee Know menaikkan gesekan hidungnya kepada telinga Chris, sekali lagi berbisik, “Lose control, use me.”

Bagai sumbu tersulut api, nafsu Chris tersulut.

Tidak ingat dimana dirinya, tidak ingat siapa dirinya.

Yang ia ingat betapa nikmatnya lenggokkan tubuh Lee Know dibawah telapak tangannya, yang ia ingat hanya betapa indahnya lenguhan singkat Lee Know saat Chris menarik paksa dirinya kedalam pelukannya.

“Lost it, will you take responsibility for it?”

Tatapan Lee Know mendayu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chris, mencari tahanan agar dirinya tidak melebur, melihat betapa lemasnya kedua lutut miliknya.

“Saya ada kamar diatas, mau?”

Chris yang membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi oleh apapun itu yang ada di sampanye miliknya tadi, dicampur dengan wangi tubuh Lee Know, hanya mengangguk membiarkan dirinya terbawa suasana.

Bahkan Chris tidak sadar, Lee Know sudah membawanya keluar Ballroom, menariknya memasuki lift dan mencium bibirnya kasar.

Entah, siapa yang memulai, namun keduanya seperti tidak peduli dengan lingkungan, dengan ketakutan apakah ada orang lain dalam lift tersebut, hanya terpaku pada bibir masing-masing, sibuk menyecap dan mencari kenikmatan.

Rambut Lee Know yang tertata rapi, klimis sekarang menjadi sangkar bagi jemari Chris untuk mencari pegangan, saat lidahnya dengan penasaran menelusuri rongga mulut Lee Know, yang entah, sekali lagi, entah mengapa bisa se memabukkan ini.

Chris berusaha berpikir rasional, ada sesuatu di sampanye tadi.

Lenguhan Lee Know sesekali terdengar, saat Chris menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Chris, yang sesekali meremas kedua belah bokongnya, ciuman tidak lepas dari keduanya.

Lee Know kehabisan nafas, menarik lepas ciuman antar keduanya dan membiarkan dirinya melenguh kuat, saat ciuman Chris turun ke lehernya, membuat beberapa jejak sembari membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Lee Know.

Jasnya sudah terbuka, entah kapan.

Begitu pula jas milik Chris.

Dan mereka belum berada di ruang privasi.

Chris sudah hilang kontrol.

Pikiran rasionalnya hilang, ia mabuk.

Mabuk akan nafsu.  
Chris gila, bahkan saat Lee Know berusaha keras untuk mencari kunci kamar hotelnya, Chris tidak bisa menahan untuk Kembali mendekatkan tubuh Lee Know kepada miliknya, terus menerus membuat Lee Know melenguh, mengeluarkan suara demi suara yang menandakan kenikmatan.

“Sebentar, ah—tahan dulu, sebentar,” Lee Know kesulitan, dan Chris bahkan tidak menggubris hal tersebut.

Kalau dipikir dengan akal sehat, mereka berdua bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi.

Siapa yang akan berpikiran keduanya akan berakhir di kamar hotel yang di reservasi atas nama Lee Know, target dari Chris yang seharusnya sedang menjalankan misi rahasianya, saling melucuti pakaian yang dipakai satu sama lain, tanpa membiarkan satu sama lain menjauh.

Bagaikan magnet berbeda kutub.

“Ah! Sabar, sabar,” ujar Lee Know saat Chris membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap dinding.

Melucuti celana lawan mainnya, Chris menyusuri lekuk tubuh bagian atas Lee Know yang sekarang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai kain apapun, Chris merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok dan membiarkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan bokong mulus milik Lee Know.

“Kamu mau rim saya? Jangan gila, bisa cepet aja gak? Saya gak—Ah! Oh my God, shit, tunggu,” Lee Know mengaiskan kuku-kukunya terhadap dinding, berusaha mencari pegangan.

Kewarasannya seperti runtuh saat bibir Chris dirasa mengecup belahan bokongnya, sambil sesekali berbisik “Gila, gue gila.”

“Lo gila, gue apa?” nafas Lee Know tersentak saat lidah Chris dengan lihai menyapu holenya, bermain memutar untuk sementara waktu, membiarkan Lee Know familiar dengan keberadaannya.

Saat Chris mendengar hanya desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir Lee Know, Chris berusaha menjahili Lee Know dengan mengeluar masukkan lidahnya, dan benar, Lee Know makin gila dibuatnya.

Suaranya semakin keras, lenguhannya semakin menggoda.

Tangan kanan Lee Know menjarah kebelakang, memegang kepala Chris, menetapkan kepalanya di satu tempat, sementara pinggulnya bergoyang kedepan, kebelakang, mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

Chris, dilain pihak, memulai permainan solonya, mempersiapkan diri dengan meremas dan memberikan rangsangan demi rangsangan pada miliknya, yang semakin menunjukkan minatnya kepada Lee Know.  
Lee Know semakin berantakan, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan jujur, Chris sangat terangsang. 

Sekali lagi, salahkan minuman sialan itu. Yakin 100% ada sesuatu didalamnya.

Chris mengangkat dirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada leher Lee Know, yang mendesah kehilangan saat Chris tidak lagi bermain dengannya dibawah sana.

“You’re so hot,” bisik Chris disela-sela kegiatannya mempersiapkan Lee Know, dua jari mengetuk bibir Lee Know, memintanya untuk memberi lumatan dan lubrikan, sementara bibir Chris mengecup leher Lee Know tanpa henti, tanpa memberi jeda.

“Minho,” ujar Lee Know ditengah-tengah desahan.

Chris tidak mengindahkannya.

Lagi, Lee Know berkata, “Minho, panggil gue—ah, no marks, jangan disitu, di punggung aja, panggil gue Minho,” disela-sela keluar masuknya dua jari milik Chris di bibirnya.

“Minho,” bisik Chris.

“Nama asli gue,” yang terputus saat Chris menarik kedua jarinya, dan mulai mempersiapkan Minho perlahan, satu persatu.

“Panggil gue Chris,” saat kedua jarinya keluar masuk, membuat Minho makin berantakan dibuatnya.

Peluh membasuhi tubuh keduanya, bahkan pendingin kamarpun tidak mampu mengalahkan betapa panasnya kegiatan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Ditengah lorong kamar, tidak seberapa jauh dari pintu masuk.

Minho terengah, bibirnya membengkak akibat seberapa banyaknya ciuman yang mereka lakukan, seberapa banyaknya gigitan bibir yang Minho lakukan menahan seruan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari Chris.

“Gue tau,” yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan, “Cepetan, please, cepetan, gue gak tahan lagi,” rengek Minho, meminta Chris untuk mempercepat perlakuannya, dirinya sudah hampir diambang nafsu dunia.

“Kondom?”

Minho menggeleng, “Gak perlu, buruan.”

Chris menggigit daun telinga Minho dan berbisik, “Belom, bentar lagi.”

Memberhentikan gerakan tangan Chris, Minho menjarah ke belakang dan menggenggam milik Chris menuntunnya masuk.

Lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir Minho saat keduanya akhirnya bersatu, diikuti dengan gigitan lembut Chris di Pundak Minho.

Terasa penuh, hati dan nafsu keduanya.

Chris memulai perlahan, namun Minho tidak sabar.

Minho mungkin orangnya egois, hanya memikirkan kepentingan sendiri. Terlihat dari caranya memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat, sementara Chris masih berusaha menyesuaikan.

“Calm down, tenang, pelan-pelan,” ujar Chris menahan pinggul Minho, matanya terpaku pada hal kelewat intim yang sedang terjadi dibawahnya.

Benar kan, belum 5 menit pinggul keduanya bermain, Minho berteriak, “Chris, I’m close, bentar lagi, come on,” Minho mengejar kepuasannya sendiri, sampai saatnya dirinya berteriak, mengikuti pandangannya yang sesaat memutih, tanda nafsunya terpuaskan.

Minho terengah, Chris masih memacu mengejar puasnya.

“Go kneel,” perintah Chris kepada Minho yang terengah, meminta Minho untuk bersimpuh didepannya.

Yang tentunya langsung di ikutin oleh Minho, berlutut didepan Chris yang sibuk mengejar puasnya, tidak putus merangsang miliknya sampai Minho membuka mulutnya lebar.

Minho membiarkan Chris mengejar klimaksnya, dengan membiarkan kepalanya ditahan oleh Chris, membiarkan rahangnya rileks, tidak terpengaruh seberapa dalamnya Chris memacu, 

Saat klimaksnya dirasa mendekat, Chris berniat untuk berhenti dan mengelepaskan puasnya diluar, pada wajah Minho, contohnya. Namun lagi-lagi, kedua tangan Minho menjarah kebelakang Chris, menahan pinggulnya ditempat, tidak membiarkan milik Chris keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

“God, fuck, nanti lo kesedak.”

Minho menggeleng, seakan berkata I don’t give a fuck, go cum.

Chris menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, memacu pinggulnya untuk bergerak, mengejar puasnya.

Chris melihat bintang.

Chris terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, juga membasahi kaus oblong yang ia gunakan untuk tidur semalam. Terengah-engah, Chris mengintip celana tidurnya.

Basah.

Menghela nafasnya, Chris terkulai mengingat mimpinya semalam.

What a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST AO3 AHAHAHHAHA


End file.
